Hollow Worshipping
by djewellz
Summary: Renji and Rukia get called to the living world to do some research on "Holloween", and they're just in time for Orihime's annual Halloween party! Renji x Ichigo


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach in any way, shape or form. I'm just snatching the characters for a little bit.  
**Rating: **T, for language  
**Warning!!: **While this isn't smut, this does contain shounen-ai (boy love), so if you don't like that stuff...don't read this!!  
**A/N:** Happy Halloween!!! Well, since this is one of my favorite holidays ever, I decided to write a little Halloween story!! It's not the best thing I've written and it's pretty damn crack-filled, but hey...I wrote this at like four in the morning and my body was somehow resisting the freakin' narcotic that is Nyquil. Anyways, it's rather tame. But hey, Halloween rules.

* * *

"Rukia, why do we gotta go _now?" _Renji demanded as Rukia pulled him out of Urahara's shop and down the street. "I don't wanna go to some stupid place where there's nothin' but books!"

"A library, Renji!" Rukia snapped. "It's called a library! Get it right!"

"Whatever," he said, rolling his eyes. They continued on down the street at a brisk pace. "Why're we goin' to this library place? Don't sound too fun to me."

"That's because you hate reading," Rukia pointed out, finally letting go of him. "We have to do research!"

"Research?" Renji asked, blinking in surprise. "Research for what?"

Rukia whirled around then, so fast that Renji almost ran into her. He swore and stopped himself just before they collided, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. She was staring up at him with a very intent expression on her face. "I have a very important thing to research," she said confidentially. "What I'm about to tell you is super-secret, so don't do anything rash."

"What?"

"Apparently, these people in the world of the living have a holiday to celebrate Hollows!"

"WHAT?!" Renji yelled. How stupid were these mortals anyway?!

"Keep it down!" she snapped, slapping his arm in frustration. He closed his mouth and glared at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's exactly what I told you not to do, moron!"

"Well, geez, what did ya expect me to say?" he demanded. "A holiday for celebratin' Hollows! Shit, Rukia, that's serious!"

"Why do you think we're researching it, you idiot?!" she asked shrilly.

"…we're here to research this holiday?" he asked, blinking again.

She rolled her eyes in frustration and turned around. "Just come on," she said. "We've got lots of work to do."

* * *

Ichigo looked down disdainfully at the list in his hands. Ishida had given it to him, stating that it was very important regarding which costumes he would and wouldn't be available to make for Orihime's Halloween party on Friday. He was expected to come of course, and Ishida had already decided that he was making Ichigo a costume – he just had to decide what.

At first, Ichigo had thought it rather nice of Ishida to offer to make him a costume, seeing as how they weren't the best of friends. But then he'd seen the list. All of these costumes were what little kids would wear to a party! Pumpkin – farmer – cow – pirate – techno-weenie from some sci-fi movie. You name it, Ishida had it on the list. He didn't really want to even wear a costume; he wasn't real big on the whole dress-up part of the holiday. But ever since Ishida had finally worked up the courage to ask Orihime out a couple of months ago, he'd become very protective of her. He claimed that he was protecting her feelings by forcing him to come. Idiot.

He looked up when he heard a knock on his window. Looking over, he saw a frantically waving Rukia on the ledge, an annoyed Renji behind her, carrying a stack of books. Frowning, Ichigo set down the list of potential costumes on his desk and walked over to the window, sliding it open easily. "Ichigo!" Rukia said in a friendly voice. She jumped down into his room. "It's good to see you again!"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, rather confused about what was going on. Renji came in next, the books tottering precariously in his grasp as he jumped lithely to the floor. He shut the window behind them. "So, um…what exactly are you guys doing here?" He scowled at Renji when the other dumped all the books on his bed. "What the hell was that for? I just made the frickin' bed!"

"So make it up again when we're gone," the red-head said gruffly. Ichigo blinked; Renji wasn't arguing back with him. That meant he was either really tired or really annoyed, too annoyed to argue back with him. Great. Not only was Ishida being an annoying pain in the ass, Renji was in a pissy mood. Renji moved and sat down in his desk chair, leaning his head down on his arms.

"Don't mind him," Rukia said, smiling. "He's just mad because I made him carry the books all the way here!" Ichigo instantly felt a reluctant surge of pity for the other man. "Anyways, onto the reason we're here!" She walked over to the bed and plopped down by the stack of books, picking up the top one in the process. "We-" she motioned to her and Renji, "-have some important questions to ask you!" She held out the book in front of her, which displayed a ghoulish, grinning jack-o-lantern. It was entitled _Halloween: The World's Most Devilish Holiday._

Ichigo blinked and leaned back against the wall by his closet. "Halloween?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "What the hell do you wanna know about Halloween?"

"Well, I was reading these books in the library," Rukia explained, letting the book fall open as she brought it into her palms, "and I just couldn't understand any of it! I mean, I get what you do and stuff…but what does it have to do with Hollows?" She looked up at Ichigo quizzically.

Ichigo blinked. "Nothing," he answered.

Silence.

"Nothing?!" Rukia demanded. "How can the two not be related?! Hollows – Halloween…it's obvious that there's a connection there!" She snapped the book shut and set it down on the bed. "I just can't figure out what!"

"Rukia, honestly, there's no connection," Ichigo assured her.

"Then why is it called Halloween?!" she asked sharply.

"Because it was first called All Hallow's Eve," Ichigo explained. "I dunno what it is exactly, but it ain't got nothin' to do with Hollows." She still looked skeptical; he sighed. "Look, fine, if you don't believe me, then go to the Halloween Party Orihime's throwing Friday night."

Rukia's eyes lit up. "Orihime's having a party?" she asked breathlessly. "That's so exciting! But-" her face fell suddenly, "all the books said that I'd need to have a costume. Where am I supposed to get a costume?"

Ichigo looked over at Renji when the red-head snorted. The lieutenant picked up the list of costumes on Ichigo's desk and smirked. "Just have Ishida make it for ya," he said. "That's what Ichigo's doin'." Ichigo growled and lunged at him, aiming for the paper, but Renji jerked it out of his reach. "Now, don't go grabbin' things!" he said, grinning broadly. "It's okay to admit it when ya wanna dress up like a wittle pumpkin!" He broke out into raucous laughter at the murderous expression on Ichigo's face after that last statement.

Luckily, Rukia intervened just then. "Oh, calm down, you two," she said, taking the list away from them and scanning it. "I'll go and talk to Ishida about getting costumes made for Renji and me."

"What?!" Ichigo asked sharply, standing up straight.

Rukia looked up at him, raising an eyebrow in confusion. After a moment or two, comprehension dawned on her and she sighed. "Well, I can't just leave him at Urahara's," she said, rolling her eyes. "There's no way of knowing how much trouble he'll get into!"

"Hey!" Renji protested, clearly offended.

"Hey what?" Ichigo asked him viciously. "She's right, you know."

"Oi, don't be that way, Ichigo," the red-head said, smirking. "These are our friends too, ya know. We got a right to go to the party if we wanna go to the party."

"You weren't invited," Ichigo said seethingly.

"We have to be invited?" Rukia asked. She frowned. "So I can't go?"

"No, no, you can go," Ichigo said quickly, "Orihime won't care if you go-"

"Then why can't I go?" Renji asked innocently. "Orihime won't care if I go either."

"It's not that, you just-"

"Well, why can't we both go, Ichigo?" Rukia interjected slyly. "It's not fair to give double standards!"

Ichigo suddenly realized from the smirks on the two friends' faces that he was being double-teamed. He scowled at both of them. "Assholes," he muttered darkly. "Fine, you can go to the fuckin' party. Just…tell Orihime that you're going."

Rukia beamed at him. "So when is this party?" she asked.

"Friday, on Halloween," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes. "It starts at eight. Just show up somewhere around there. No one actually gets to parties on time."

"Why not?" Renji asked, frowning. "That ain't polite."

"It's not normal to get a party right on time," Ichigo said. "You gotta arrive late – not look too eager."

Rukia giggled. "Is this another one of your attempts to look cool?" she asked.

"Wha – HEY!"

* * *

That Friday night, Ichigo found himself standing in a corner of Orihime's living room, drinking some electric green liquid whose ingredients he really wasn't wanting to inquire about. It was a quarter past eight, and he was already bored. He wasn't meaning to slight Orihime or anything; parties just weren't really his thing. And then there was the matter of his costume. He sighed. He hadn't been able to decide which costume was the worst, so Ishida had just picked one out for him. He was now dressed up as some ancient Egyptian person. It wasn't the worst costume he could've worn, but it didn't even have a shirt for Pete's sake! And it was cold in this room.

He looked around the room at the various people. Chad was dressed up in a karate uniform, and was currently talking with Keigo (clad in a grass skirt with leis around his neck and tied to his ankles like some Hawaiian tribesman) and Mizuiro (wearing a smart business suit and a pair of sleek shades). Keigo seemed to be wondering why he looked like an idiot. Mizuiro and Chad were just listening to him amusedly, not really interested in what he was saying – Mizuiro even had his phone out, texting.

Orihime was a nurse, and was talking with Tatsuki (wearing a leather outfit that Ichigo didn't want to know where she acquired) and Ishida (who was dressed up like some kind of vicar). There were a few other girls from their class dressed in typical girly costumes: fairies, princesses, cats. He was just wondering when Renji and Rukia were going to get there when the door burst open and a crowd of people gathered in.

"Orihime!" Rangiku Matsumoto gushed, stepping into the room in a scandalous French maid costume that had even Chad flushing at how little it concealed. The busty woman quickly rushed over and hugged Orihime. "It's so nice of you to have a party! Though I had to drag Captain along." She looked over her shoulder to see Hitsugaya glaring at her; Ichigo had to suppress his laugh when he realized that she'd dressed him up as a Star Wars Padawan learner, complete with a lightsaber and their little braid of hair.

Ikkaku and Yumichika came into the room next, dressed respectively as a gang leader (_no_ one saw that coming) and a prince. "Where's the sake?" Ikkaku demanded, grinning, as soon as he got two feet into the room.

Ishida's face grew cold and he pushed his glasses up. "There's no alcohol at this party, Madarame," he informed the bald man coldly. "We're all underage, in case you didn't remember."

"What?!" Ikkaku yelped. "No sake?!"

Yumichika clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Ikkaku," he said with a fond smile. "You'll survive." He walked over to Orihime and bowed low, sweeping her hand from her side and placing a light kiss on the white skin. "Thank you for inviting us, Miss Orihime." He looked up at her and smiled in a way that could only be described as beautiful. All of the other girls in the room sighed and got those sparkly eyes that you see in animes all the time. Ishida just glared.

"Oh, i-it was n-no problem," Orihime said, not able to hide the blush that crept onto her cheeks.

"Drinks are that way," Ishida cut in, pulling Orihime back and pointing to a side table. "Why don't you go find something for your bald friend?" It wasn't a suggestion.

"Uryu!" Orihime said, turning to him and frowning. "You don't have to be rude!"

"I'm not being rude," Ishida said. "Ikkaku was thirsty. See?" He pointed over to the table which Ikkaku and Yumichika had gone over to inspect. "They're getting something to drink." Easily appeased, Orihime giggled and went back to talking to Rangiku. The rest of the party guests turned back to their conversations, eyeing the newcomers every now and then. Ichigo would've joined them, but his eyes were fixed on the last two people to come in the door.

Rukia was dressed up – predictably – as a white rabbit, in a cute little white dress with ears and boots shaped like feet. She joined in the conversation with Rangiku and Orihime immediately, leaving Renji to fend for himself. It wasn't Rukia that had caught Ichigo's attention though; it was the other, the red-head currently wearing a pirate outfit. There was a short leather vest that hung open across his chest; it was too short to go all the way down to the pants that were torn near the bottoms of his knees. His hair was down and there was an eye patch over one of his eyes, topped off with a brown hat, a few leather bands around his arms and a few glass-jeweled rings on his fingers.

Ichigo had to admit – the redhead looked pretty hot. He'd never denied that Renji was attractive; any idiot could see that. And he had to admit that he thought about the guy. A lot. He wasn't sure what exactly he felt for the other guy, but he knew for sure that it went beyond friendship. No one knew of course; well, Rukia knew, but only because he'd let his name slip just a bit too often from his lips. She'd been true to her word about keeping it, but still. He'd been trying to avoid him for just that reason. But apparently, that approach wasn't working too well.

When the red-head spotted him, he walked over with a grin on his face. "Yo, Ichigo!" he said, raising a hand up in greeting. He surveyed Ichigo's appearance, and frowned. "What the hell 'r ya wearin'?" he asked. Ichigo flushed at the scrutiny. Renji's eyes looked over the white fabric wrapped like a skirt around his waist, and the gold bands around his wrists, neck and one of his ankles, before moving up to his face. He squinted, studying hard. "Is…is that…eyeliner ya got on?"

"It's just a costume," Ichigo growled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why? D'you have a problem with the way I look?" He raised an eyebrow. He blinked when Renji just smirked at him. It was almost as if he knew something Ichigo didn't and he bragging about it.

"Nah, ya look fine," Renji said. Then he asked, "So whaddya do at parties like this?" He looked around to see what everyone else was doing. "Don't see much Hollow worshippin' goin' on."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "That's because humans don't worship Hollows, you idiot!" he snapped. "They can't even see them most of the time!"

"Huh," Renji grunted. "Never thought of that before."

"Dumbass," Ichigo snorted. He groaned when he heard the dance music come on. He hateddancing; no hate was too weak a word. He absolutely _loathed _dancing. It was so awkward and so stupid. How some people liked it, he'd never know. But apparently, lots of people at this party did, for everyone but Ishida and Chad gathered in the middle and starting dancing furiously to the thumping beat of the song.

"Dancin'?" Renji asked, surprised. "I didn't know they danced at things like this." He took a few steps towards the action before turning and looking at Ichigo. "Ain't you comin'?" he inquired.

"No," Ichigo said, "I'll just watch. I don't like dancing that much."

"Don't like dancin'?" Renji repeated, his eye bulging as if that was a sin. "Ya can't not like dancin'!"

"Why not?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

"That's…that's like sayin' ya don't like ice cream!" the red-head spluttered. Ichigo couldn't help but remember when he'd introduced Renji and Rukia to ice cream. That had been a day he'd never forget: the bliss on their faces, the awe at the list of toppings, the horror when they'd eaten all of their first servings (he'd been forced to pay for several more that afternoon – fucking freeloaders).

"No, it's not," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes. "It's perfectly normal to not like to dance."

"Like hell it is!" Renji said. He grabbed Ichigo's wrist and dragged him off the wall. "C'mon, Ichigo."

Ichigo jerked his arm away, staring at the other hand. "What the hell are you doin'?" he demanded. "I'm not dancing!"

"Yes, you are!" Renji said vehemently, grabbing Ichigo's wrist yet again – this time much more firmly. He dragged the other out into the middle of the room, despite all the thrashing around Ichigo was doing to get out of it. They were soon surrounded by a bunch of rapidly heating bodies bumping, grinding, twirling and doing any other kind of dance move you could imagine. Renji started dancing immediately, the pants on his hips riding dangerously low. Ichigo looked around and stood there awkwardly. Rukia appeared at his side then and laughed at him, picking up his arms and moving them around, forcing him to move as she did.

"Come on, Ichigo, loosen up a bit!" Rukia said. "You're so serious all the time! Even if you can't dance, you should still have fun every now and then! Lighten up!"

Ichigo sighed. It wasn't that he didn't know _how _to dance; he just didn't particularly like dancing. He heard Renji snort beside him. "Probably can't dance," the red-head said condescendingly. He shrugged then. "Aw, well, if the idiot can't dance, guess we ain't gonna-"

"I can too, dance," Ichigo snarled. "I just don't like to."

"Really?" Renji asked, cocking an eyebrow. He gave Ichigo an appraising glance while the other just flushed under the scrutiny. "Then prove it."

"What?" Ichigo asked, blinking. "Here?"

"No, dumbass, in the bathroom," the red-head said sarcastically. "Yes, here an' now. Dance. I wanna see this." He smirked in anticipation.

Ichigo felt the sting of the challenge in his gut; fine, if Renji wanted him to dance, then he'd dance. He'd give the other a show he'd fucking never forget. "Fine," he said. "But remember – you asked for it." He couldn't help but notice the people around him back away to give him some room; great, everybody was gonna see this. Oh, well. He was lucky enough to have a good song for this – it was fast, but not too fast, and had plenty of bass for his purposes.

He pulled Rukia towards him just as she started to walk away. She looked up at him quizzically. "You're gonna be my partner, since you wanna see my dance so badly," he told her. She paused and then nodded. He leaned down to her ear, and whispered, "Just follow my lead. I'm gonna give him a show he'll never forget."

She chuckled darkly. "Gotcha," she said, whirling around and melding herself to Ichigo's front side. They started out slow, just moving their hips in time to the musical in circling patterns. But as the beat picked up, they found themselves growing farther and farther apart, dancing in a way that could only be described as erotic. Just like he little fascination with Renji, Rukia was the only one who knew that Ichigo could dance this way.

Hearing enthused cheers from his friends and peers – and even a few catcalls from Ikkaku and Rangiku – he decided to turn it up a notch. Sneaking a glance at Renji, he smirked; the other man was openly staring. He brought his hands up to his head, running through his orange locks lazily before sliding them down his neck and across his chest. Every now and then he'd look at Renji, shooting him cocky glances before going back to dance with Rukia, who was doing a fantastic job at being seductive.

When the song was over, they were both breathing heavily. Everyone cheered for them, impressed both by Ichigo's dancing skills and Rukia's ability to keep up with him. Ichigo accepted the compliments he got from his friends, namely an ecstatic Keigo – who was asking for lessons to impress the ladies – and then pulled himself away for a drink, eager to get something cool down his throat. He walked over to the table, letting Rukia get the spotlight.

He picked up a fresh cup and poured himself a drink of the interesting green concoction before draining it all in a single gulp. He took a few more helpings before throwing the cup away. "So…I never knew ya could dance like that," a voice commented from the side. He looked up to see Renji lounging against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

Ichigo shrugged. "You never asked," he said easily.

"Quite a show there," the red-head continued.

"You like it?" Ichigo asked, surprising himself with the boldness of the statement.

"Oh, yeah," Renji said, grinning wolfishly. Ichigo blinked at that statement. Wait…what?! He felt himself panic when the other uncrossed his arms and moved over to Ichigo. Ichigo felt his feet move backwards, moving away as the red-head got closer. He finally steered himself into the kitchen, which was private enough that the noise was greatly muffled. But eventually, his back ran into countertop. When he hit the surface, he jumped a bit in surprise. His eyes whirled back to Renji only to find himself face-to-face with the older man.

"What?" Renji asked, his breath tickling Ichigo's face. "Ya ain't…scared, are ya?"

"No, you bastard, of course not!" Ichigo said, only managing to portray a portion of his normal confident tone.

"Then why're ya backin' up like a frightened little rabbit?" Renji asked, smirking knowingly.

Ichigo scowled. "I'm not a rabb-" His eyes widened when a pair of warm lips pressed against his, thoroughly cut him off. His face flushed scarlet when he realized what was going on. Renji pulled back with a smirk on his face.

"Don't keep secrets from me," he said teasingly. "Don't really care 'bout ya knowin' how to dance like a freakin' stripper, but ya really shoulda told me. It shouldn't've been Rukia who had to tell me."

Ichigo blinked, and then connected the dots in his head. His face went from confused to angry to mortified in a matter of seconds. "Wait, you-" he broke off, his flush deepening. He pushed Renji away, moving to get away from the other.

"Where're ya goin'?" Renji asked, slipping an arm around his waist and pulling him back.

"Look, sorry, I'll just leave and you can pretend you don't know," Ichigo muttered. "Just lemme go."

"Ichigo…I ain't goin' nowhere," Renji said, leaning in closer and pressing his lips to the hollow at the base of Ichigo's ear. "I said don't keep secrets from me. That's it." He pulled away.

"But you don't – I thought – wait…what?!" Ichigo demanded.

"Thought what?" Renji asked. "You were good at hidin' your feelin's?" Ichigo flushed scarlet, which only made the red-head chuckle. "Look, strawberry, hate to say this, but you're 'bout as good as hidin' your feelin's as an open book."

"Don't call me that!" Ichigo growled at him, scowling.

"Whatever," Renji said, leaning in and capturing Ichigo's lips with his own. A few moments later, he pulled away. "Just promise me that ya won't dance that way for no one else."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Who else would I show it to?" he asked rhetorically.

"Dunno," Renji said thoughtfully. "There's always those girls in your class, they seemed to like-"

"Just shut up and kiss me already," Ichigo interjected. And kiss they did.

* * *

Later on, back at Ichigo's house, Renji was currently sprawled out on the bed, scouring one of the books he'd brought back from the library. The rest had been moved onto the floor. Ichigo, who was just returning from taking a shower, smiled when he saw the other staring intently at the page as he tried to discover what the meaning behind this Halloween holiday was. He looked up when Ichigo closed the door.

"You done now?" the red-head demanded. "Damn, thought ya were gonna drown yourself, you'd be in there so long!"

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed. Renji closed the book and let it fall to the floor. "Find anything out tonight?" Ichigo asked amusedly.

"Yep," Renji said, nodding once. "Though nothin' 'bout Halloween. Seems like an odd holiday to me." He shrugged.

"What did you learn?"

Renji grinned and pulled Ichigo on top of him, so that the younger was straddling his waist. Ichigo flushed at the contact, but didn't protest. "I learned that a certain strawberry thinks I'm the hottest pirate in the world," he responded. That only made Ichigo flush even deeper. Renji chuckled. "Eh, don't be embarrassed, Ichi. You're a pretty hot…eh…what're they called again? Fatso?"

"Pharoah!" Ichigo snapped. "Get it right!"

"Geez, calm down," Renji said. He smirked and pushed himself up a bit so that Ichigo was sitting in his lap. "Still…pretty good holiday, Halloween. I like it."

"You only like it because you saw me dancing," Ichigo pointed out.

"Yeah, well," Renji smirked. "Got you, didn't I?"

Ichigo flushed, but nodded. "Yeah…"

Renji leaned forward and closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together. Ichigo leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and bringing his hands up hesitantly to the sides of the other's face. The red-head growled in obvious approval and deepened the kiss, bringing his tongue out to lick at the other's lower lip, asking for entrance. Ichigo easily complied, letting his mouth fall open. Renji's tongue dove inside, moving around in a hot, wet dance. He moaned at the sensation. Renji apparently liked the noises he was making; he smirked into the kiss and brought his hands down Ichigo's back to squeeze at his backside.

Ichigo could feel his skin heating up at the deliberate touches. It was all new to him, these sensations that Renji was invoking in him…but he liked them. He liked them a_ lot._ He let his fingers fist up in Renji's hair. Renji groaned into the kiss, pulling them even closer together. Ichigo hesitantly brought his tongue up from the back of his throat to poke hesitantly at Renji's. He felt an appreciative squeeze on his ass as the other's tongue wound tightly around his sinuously. Ichigo moaned at the intense sensation. He began to rake his fingers along the other's scalp, hoping to get-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" a loud yell from right beside them caused Ichigo to yelp and Renji to swear loudly. They jerked away to see what appeared to be a man whose skin had been completely burned off standing next to them, reaching towards them with eviscerated hands. His clothes were in tatters and one of his eyes was hanging out of the socket. "HEEEEEEEEEEEELP MMEEEEEEE!!!"

Renji screamed in terror and clutched at Ichigo, who was staring at the person intently. He knew it wasn't real; it _was _Halloween after all. But who…? He clenched his fist when he realized who it was. He glared at the man, who stopped screaming when he realized his terrified moaning wasn't working on Ichigo. He chuckled nervously and pulled the mask up. "Eh, Ichigo, tell your boyfriend it's just a joke!" He laughed at the confused expression on Renji's face. "Happy Halloween, boys!"

"Get…the hell…OUTTA MY ROOM!" Ichigo roared, jumping off the bed and lunging at his father. They wrestled around for a minute, Ichigo eventually managing to push the overly exuberant man out of his room, despite getting punched and kicked several times. Finally, he shoved the old man down the stairs with a huff.

"Take care, my son!" was the faint yell that came from the bottom. There was a light thud. "Ohh…my spleen!" Ichigo rolled his eyes and retreated to his room, where Renji was staring at the open door.

"What…was that?" the red-head asked.

"Just my retarded dad," Ichigo said, going to sit down. What a way to kill the moment. "So…whadda ya wanna do now?" Can someone say awkward? Renji opened his mouth to say something, but inspiration struck Ichigo. "Wait, I got an idea!"

"What?" Renji asked warily. After the stunt Isshin had pulled, Ichigo didn't blame him.

"We're gonna watch a movie," Ichigo said.

"Movie?" Renji asked, brightening up. He'd seen a way the few times he'd been in the world of the living earlier. "Will it let me learn more 'bout Halloween?"

"Definitely," Ichigo said, standing up.

"What's it called?" Renji asked, standing up and slipping an arm around Ichigo's waist as they made their way downstairs.

Ichigo smirked. "Saw IV."

* * *

Tehe, that's the latest Saw movie out, right? Because Saw V just came out in theaters. Already seen it, and GOOD GOD it was horrifying!! Sorry if there are any major typos or anything, I didn't really edit this a whole bunch. I just wasn't in the mood, lol. Besides, gotta go get my costume on!! Hey, you're never too old to go trick-or-treating!!

Wanna review? Hopefully it's not too awful, lol!!


End file.
